Joy Through Pain
by LadyOfSin
Summary: PT Love....is an unstoppable force.


Joy Through Pain

Disclaimer: My name is not Akira Toriyama. My name is LadyOfSin. So like, no suing under false charges, and no suing if my fic doesn't meet up to the expectations of Akira himself. TT I've scared away half my readers already. shiver I'm a dork. Lolz, btw, I might change my name again. o.O If I do, it'll be "Devil's Kiss" so any who, for those of who're wondering were I've been...I've been writing this one shot.... 'n a million school assignments. Srry for the wait...n long disclaimer.

Pan- 17

Trunks- 31

Bra- 16

Goten- 30

Joy Through Pain

Pan walked happily through the halls of Orange Star High School. Today was the perfect day. She scored a 90 on her algebra exam, an 80 on her finite exam, and an 85 on her chemistry exam. Ah yes! Life was good. Pan walked over to her locker, with a large grin spanning ear to ear, and placed her books inside.

"Hey Pan!" Bra chimed just as Pan pulled out her calculus book.

"S'up?" Pan nodded in her direction.

"Not much. How 'bout coming by and hanging at my house after school? Unless you want to skip calculus and leave now?" Bra asked with a devious hope gleaming in her baby blues.

"Sorry B-chan, but my dad has me wired I swear! Last time I skipped, I was caught the moment I walked through the door. Besides, I have to keep my grades up if I want my cerulean Lamborghini."

"Aw come on Pan! You're already top of your class! Please?" Bra stuck out her bottom lip making it quiver, then widened her eyes. "How could you say no to a face like this?"

"Easily." Pan turned and headed to the west wing of the school. Chuckling slightly at the look of horror on Bra's face. Teasing Bra was just to easy.

Bra gasped dramatically. "Son Pan!" She began to struggle keeping up Pan's fast pace in her high heels. "I will not let you insult me, and get away with it!"

Pan shook her head at her best friend, turning around to once again insult her, but she was cut off by an announcement.

Mr. Tanoshimi's voice ran through the school. "Would Son Pan please report to the office? Son Pan to the office please."

Pan and Bra stared at each other. His usual voice was cheery, with lots of bounce to it, but at the moment, it had sounded grave, and dead.

Waving goodbye, Pan walked back to the north wing where the office was. Students stared curiously at her as she past, for they too had heard the change in their principles voice. Pan gathered her courage, and opened the door to the office. Mrs. Utsukushii, the secretary, stared sympathetically at her.

"The principle is waiting for you Pan." She motioned to the door that read 'Mr. S. Tanoshimi'.

Pan's shaking hand reached for the door. Turning the knob, she gawked slightly at what she saw. Trunks sat gravely in one of the chairs. Mr. Tanoshimi sat on the other side of the desk staring at some pieces of paper.

"You wanted to see me?" Pan said as she closed the door. This whole ordeal confused her.

"I'm sure you're wondering what is going on here Ms Son." He said getting straight to the point. Pan nodded. He sighed. "I'm afraid that something terrible has happened. Mr. Briefs is here to escort you to the hospital."

She stared confused, flabbergasted, and fearfully at them. "What? Why?"

Mr. Tanoshimi motioned for her to sit down. As she did so, she cast a side glance at Trunks. His head lay in his hands. Lavender locks blocking his face from view.

Mr. Tanoshimi sighed once more. As he spoke, he tried to keep the regret from his voice, "I'm afraid.... your mother has been in a terrible car accident." Pan's stomach lurched uncontrollably, which was quickly followed by the taste of bile. Accident? Terrible? Her mother? No! This couldn't be happening to her. Not on such a perfect day. Pan started to shake her head. "Her injuries are rather serious. We're not sure if she'll be alright. Your fath....." He was cut off as Pan jumped out of her seat, and tore open the door.

NO! This couldn't happen. How... WHO?! WHO would do this? Dende, she could just kill him right now. How could he let her day go so wrong? Pan raced through the school halls. Tears brimmed her eyes. This was a dream. A terrible sick nightmare. This couldn't happen to her. Not a week before grad! Videl had promised to be there!

Trunks

Trunks lifted his head as Pan raced out of the room. He stood up ready to go after her.

Mr. Tanoshimi's voice ran through his head. "I'm sorry."

Trunks spun around almost immediately, and grabbed Tanoshimi by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare tell me you're sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. We haven't lost Videl yet, and we won't loose Videl. So DON'T say your sorry."

Trunks spun around, and headed out the door. As he exited the office, he started to follow Pan's ki. He took a left, then right, left again, and.....ahhh! Dead end. Twice he took a wrong turn. Pan's school was like a maze. Finally, Trunks was outside the school. Just as he burst through the school doors, he saw Pan take off from the side walk, and into the sky.

"PAN!!!!" Trunk's yelled after her, but she just wouldn't come back.

So, leaving him no choice, he took off after her. He willed the pain of seeing her this way away. The girl he had loved for so long as more than a friend, was suffering, and there was nothing he could do. Anguish swept over him.

Pan

Tears were streaming down her face. How could this be happening? What was she going to do? Pan took off into the sky, and headed south-east of her school. She was headed for her favourite thinking spot. She landed in a park clumsily tripping over her own feet through blind eyes. She stopped under a cherry blossom tree leaning heavily against it.

She placed a hand on the tree trunk. Her mother had shown her this place. At the thought of her mother, the tears came harder. Pan sank to her knees. This could not be happening. But it was. 'I shouldn't cry! Saiyans don't cry! But...what if....' Pan thought meekly.

Resting her head on the tree trunk, she used the back of her left hand to wipe away the tears. Pan felt strong arms gently pull her into a comforting embrace. She only cried harder into their chest. It was Trunks. She could tell by his cologne. It was defiantly Trunks.

Looking up, Pan asked, "Is it true? Was Mom really hurt in a car accident?" Her voice was weak, and he had to strain to catch even the slightest sound.

Trunks looked down at the depressed angelic look on her face. He nodded, and Pan buried her head deeper into his chest. Trunks pulled her onto his lap as he sat down. One arm around her petite waist, and the other rubbing smooth circles on her back.

"Shhh." He whispered soothingly into her ear. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry. Videl is strong. She'll make it."

Pan lifted her head. "You think so?"

"I know so." was his response.

"Do you promise she'll be okay." Pan's crying had been reduced to sniffles.

Trunks hesitated, and then said, "I promise."

Trunks wiped away the last of her tears, and stood up. "Let's go see Videl now ok?"

Pan nodded her head, and Trunks de-capsulised a red air car. It was the same car Pan had wanted. Except she wanted it in cerulean...the colors of his eyes. Trunks opened the door to the passenger side, and Pan slipped in. Closing the door, Trunks made his way to the driver's side, and took off to the hospital.

Pan looked out the window praying to Dende that Videl was okay. What would she do without a mother? A few more tears brimmed her eyes. Pan swiped them away quickly. What would Vegeta say? Saiyans never cry. It was a sign of weakness.

Trunks stole a side glance at Pan. It hurt him to see her like this. Videl was practically like a sister to him. But to Pan, she was more than that. He couldn't imagine what Pan would feel if she lost her mother. The two were so close.

Trunks pulled up in front of the Satan City Hospital. He got out of the driver's side, and walked over to open the door for Pan. Not reaching her side in time, he waited for heron the side walk instead.

"Come on Pan." He said softly, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Trunks led Pan into the hospital, and walked over to the reception area. "Son Videl." He said quietly.

The nurse looked up. She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, and her blue eyes scanned the computer screen. "Fifth floor, room 607." She said without looking up, and going back to her game of solitaire.

Their walk to Videl's room was a silent one. Neither one had much to say. Trunks knocked on the door. There was a quiet "Come in". Pan opened the door, and Trunks removed his arm from her shoulders.

Pan's eyes did a quick run through the room, and landed on the hospital bed. Videl was hooked up to a heart monitor, and an I.V machine. All the needles in Videl's body just looked so out of place. 'They don't belong there.' Thought Pan. She bit her bottom lip.

"Panny?" came a hoarse whisper in the corner.

Pan looked up, and saw her father. He was concealed in the darkness, and he sat so motionless, that they didn't see him before.

"Daddy." Pan ran into Gohan's arms. Pan cried into his chest. Quietly sobbing away. It had been years since she had referred to him in such a way, but it felt good to be safe in the arms of her father again.

A few silent minutes later, Goten, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Bra, and Bulma walked into the room. Everybody took turns talking to Videl, but it wasn't till Pan spoke to her, did she open her eyes.

"Mommy?" Pan choked out.

Relief washed over her like a tsunami when Videl smiled softly looking at Pan with motherly love. "Yes dear?" was all she managed to croak out before wincing in pain.

"A-are you okay mommy?" She was going to cry. She was going to break down and cry like the disgrace that she was.

"I'll be...." Videl sucked in a deep breathe as her heart monitor spiked.

Pan whimpered, and grabbed her hand making sure that Videl didn't disappear anytime soon. "MOMMY!"

"I'll be fine Pan." Videl finally answered when she had gotten a hold of herself.

"Videl," Gohan interrupted, "I think it's time you've rested. We should leave and let her regain some strength."

Hesitantly, Pan kissed her mother on the cheek wishing her a good night, and made a hasty flight from the room. Once outside the hospital, she was bombarded with hysterical tears. Shaking her head back and forth, she felt her knees buckle under all the pain that she carried with her currently. Strong arms caught her, and held her comfortingly.

Turning her around, Trunks stroked her hair, holding her close. Despite the pain that she was going through, he couldn't help but think how right this was. He was holding her in his arms, and she was leaning against him, their bodies melded into one, and the warmth that swept over him.

Pan's tears stopped, when she realized, here she stood grasping tightly to the man of her dreams, and she was ruining his shirt with her dirty tears. Drawing back, she tensed slightly. "I'm sorry," she murmured lowering her gaze to the ground. "I got your shirt all teary."

"Hey," Trunks raised her head using two fingers gently. "If it's your tears, it's okay right?"

Pan bit her lip and blushed softly. "Still."

Trunks leaned closer. "I said it was okay so it's okay."

She knew he was just trying to make her feel better. Why not play along? She moved closer standing on her toes. "Oh really? Who made you king?"

Recognizing that glint in his eyes, they slowly moved closer. "I did." The words were not spoken, but felt. Their lips met softly, and barely brushed at first.

Pan's eyes widened slightly afraid of rejection, but when Trunks dipped his head and captured her lips, she sighed in contempt. The kiss was slow, passionate, but gently. Holding each other dearly, they were, for moments, stuck in pure innocent bliss.

Pulling back, Pan blushed profusely. It traveled from the roots of her hair, and down her neck. Smirking Trunks pulled her closer to him. "Everything's going to be okay you hear me?"

Smiling back, she leaned against him burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I hear you."

They stood together like that for what seemed like hours. No one disturbed them, no one gawked at the predictable, and no one ruined the moment. Once again, the great Dende brought two souls together even through the pain. In the end, all you have to do is believe, and it will be alright. It worked for Pan....it just might work for you....

Love...is an unstoppable force.

Well...this is where I've been the entire time...writing this one shot that really sucks...LMAO! Anywho...the chapters for BP, and Blind are half done, and should be posted soon. TMOL is still on hold currently. I'm thinking of rewriting it when I finish the other stories. So....REVIEW....or even FLAME!!! Lolz...I need a good laugh right now. -- my volleyball team sucks, n we just lost. O.o lolz. Till next time, luv ya'll lotz. Buh byes!


End file.
